1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal and in particular, to a method for setting an alarm in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a method for setting an alarm in a mobile communication terminal, a user selects a desired day of the week among the days displayed by the mobile communication terminal; sets an alarm time, an alarm sound, the number of alarms generated; and adds another alarm by repeating the foregoing alarm setting operation. In other words, in a conventional alarm setting process, users can set an alarm for each day of the week, but they must repeat the same alarm setting process for each day of the week.
For example, when a user works in the morning on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and in the afternoon on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, an alarm may be set to 6:00 AM for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and to 9:00 AM for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Thus the set alarm can be suitable for a user's life pattern. If the user's work pattern is changed such that the user works in the morning on Monday through Wednesday and in the afternoon on Thursday through Saturday, the initial alarm setting corresponding to Tuesday and Friday should be changed or should be canceled and then reset. As such, the conventional alarm setting process causes users to repeat the same operation and to experience the burden of changing existing set values.